Of Ice Cream And Laughter
by KonekoTsuki
Summary: -One Shot(not lemon, not yaoi, not incest,just fluff!) Seto is asked to define love for a school assignment. So, how does one define love? Ask their younger brother of course!


Of Ice Cream And Laughter  
  
Disclaimer: Nooooooo! Not another disclaimer! Please, no more! Stop rubbing it in, I KNOW I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! runs off to her cardboard house to sulk  
  
Summary: Seto is asked to define love. How does one define love? Ask their younger brother of course!  
  
"All right, quiet please class." The teacher's monotone voice made Seto's eyelids droop. Why does this guy even bother teaching? It's so pointless and boring. The teacher, Mr. Toujishi, waited patiently for the energetic students to calm down.  
  
After five minutes, Seto was bewildered. How could Mr. Toujishi just sit there and do nothing to shut the class up? But apparently patience pays off, because a few seconds later the class had gone silent.  
  
Mr. Toujishi cleared his throat, "Thank you. Now it is time I assign your final report." The students all groaned in unison. This must be Mr. Toujishi's form of revenge; assign a long, excruciatingly boring reasearch project with less than a week long deadline.  
  
But, as Seto was soon to learn, this was not a usual report.  
  
"Class, I am going to assign each of you a theme. I want to you tell me your thoughts on it. There is no limit or minimum length on this paper-" Cheers erupted from the not so bright students. "This is due by the end of the school year. That is exactly five weeks." The class was silent, what had gotten into Mr. Toujishi? He never gave such a vague description of requirements, or that long of a deadline.  
  
Seto watched his teacher walk up and down the rows of desks, handing each student a slip of paper. When Mr. Toujishi finally reach Seto in the back of the class there were only two slips left. Seto took the one in Mr. Toujishi's left hand.  
  
He opened the paper and stared at the four small black letters. L-O-V- E. Love? Why love? What is the use of love? Seto sighed, what an unlucky theme. He glanced around at his fellow classmates, trying to find someone with a worse theme.  
  
Yugi had received Courage, Joey had Loyalty, Tristan got Truth, Tea had Friendship of course, and Bakura had been given Money. Hmm, maybe he could trade with Bakura, money was more his kind of thing anyways. But before Seto had a chance to make his way to Bakura's desk, Mr Toujishi spoke, "Now class, I know some of you don't like the theme you have been given. But I do not want any trading of themes. If I found you traded, you fail. Oh, and if you don't do the project, you also fail. But as long as you write something, you will pass."  
  
Seto grimaced, so much for his plan...and plan B was blown out of the water before it could even finish forming. Damn Mr. Toujishi, damn him to Hel-. The bell rang to dismiss class before Seto could finish cursing his teacher.  
  
----------------  
  
"Hey, Mokuba." Seto greeted his younger brother with unusual melancholy.  
  
"What's wrong, big brother?" Mokuba eyed Seto worridly, perhaps he didn't feel well?  
  
"Nothing. Just got a pointless assignment I don't feel like doing."  
  
Mokuba gave Seto a skeptical look, "Huh? Mr. Super-Genius-Who-ALWAYS- Does-His-Homework doesn't want to do a report?" He jumped in front of Seto, "Who are you and what have you done with Seto?"  
  
Seto couldn't help it, he laughed. Mokuba always had a way of making him laugh when he really needed it. "I don't want to do this stupid report because its all about..." He mumbled the last word.  
  
"All about what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar. Its about something you don't like! Tell me!" Mokuba planted himself firmly in Seto's path, refusing to budge until he was thoroughly informed.  
  
Seto sighed heavily, Mokuba could be incredibly stubborn when he wanted, "Its about love, okay?"  
  
Mokuba blinked, "Love? What's wrong with that? Love is really important!" He giggled, "Without love, we wouldn't be best friends like we are, Seto."  
  
That stopped Seto. So love did have a purpose, huh? "But one thing good about love doesn't make up for all the bad."  
  
The young black haired boy glared up at his much taller brother, "What bad things?"  
  
For once, Seto was at a lose for words, "Just the bad things. Why bother specifying them?"  
  
"I bet all my life savings you couldn't name one bad thing about love!" Mokuba knew he was in no danger of losing all his money.  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"Ha! I knew you couldn't think of anything! That's because there isn't anything bad about love!" Mokuba did a small victory dance, getting another laugh from Seto.  
  
"Very funny, Mokuba. Now let's get home. I should start this paper right away and get it over with." Seto continued walking down the sidewalk, Mokuba following close behind.  
  
The pair passed a brightly colored ice cream cart, Mokuba stopped in his tracks, "Ooh! Seto, can we get some ice cream?"  
  
Seto turned and fixed Mokuba with a stern gaze, "We have ice cream at home."  
  
"But ice cream is better on a cone. Please, big brother?" Mokuba used his infamous puppy dog eyes, kowing quite well Seto would give in.  
  
Seto sighed and reached for his wallet, "All right, all right. We'll get some ice cream cones."  
  
"Hooray!" Mokuba cheered gleefully, "Chocolate please!"  
  
Seto nodded and turned to the ice cream vendor, "One chocolate, one vanilla." The vendor nodded and handed Seto the cones.  
  
Mokuba snatched his cone from Seto, "Thanks, Seto!" He immediately began to devour the sweet treat, a large smile on his face.  
  
Seto ate his ice cream slower, laughing each time Mokuba winced from brain freeze. "Eat it slower, Mokuba."  
  
"But its more fun like this."  
  
"Suit yourself. Don't come crying to me when your brain becomes a big frozen block of ice." Seto chuckled as Mokuba noticably slowed his pace.  
  
Mokuba licked the chocolate off his fingers, "You know, ice cream is a lot like love."  
  
Seto gave Mokuba a curious look, "How so? Ice cream and love have nothing to do with each other."  
  
"Yeah they do. Everyone has a different favorite flavor, and they eat it at different rates. Just like how people think of love differently, and at what pace they fall in love." Mokuba nodded philsophically, "Yep, ice cream and love are one and the same."  
  
Seto stared at his suddenly wise little brother with complete surprise. Since when has Mokuba ever looked at junk food as symbols of love?  
  
Mokuba grinned up at Seto, "You can relate love to anything, Seto."  
  
Seto cocked his head to one side, "Can you, oh wise and powerful shorty?"  
  
Mokuba gave Seto a mock-glare at the short joke, "Yeah. You just have to think about it."  
  
'You just have to think about it' Maybe Mokuba was right.  
  
Seto suddenly grinned, "How about laughter?"  
  
"Laughter? What about it?" Mokuba looked slightly confused.  
  
"Yes, laughter. Love is like laughter because everyone laughs at some point in time, yet everyone has a different laugh, with a different volume. And you tend to laugh about the things you love." Seto gave Mokuba a warm smile, "Like I always laugh at the things you do, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba blinked once, a small grin on his face, "See? I told you, love fits anything. Way to go, big brother."  
  
Seto laughed and ruffled Mokuba's hair, "Thanks, kid. I owe you one."  
  
"Think nothing of it. You bought me ice cream, consider your debt repaid!"  
  
"Okay then. Let's get home so I can write this paper while the ideas are still fresh." He lifted Mokuba up onto his shoulders.  
  
"Giddy up!" Mokuba pointed in the direction of home, laughing as Seto picked up his pace.  
  
'You just have to think about it.....love can be related to anything in the world.'  
  
And the two best things in life are ice cream and laughter.  
  
KT: prods fic You're really weird, that you are....  
  
Fic: glare Grrr......  
  
KT: OO It was a compliment.  
  
Mokuba: Please review! I'll give you ice cream! big puppy eyes Pretty please!  
  
KT: Yes, listen to the cute one, review please. eats ice cream 


End file.
